1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to subwoofer assemblies. More particularly, the invention relates to a subwoofer assembly shaped and dimensioned for mounting under the center aisle of an aircraft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The current global community has made it possible for people from around the country, and around the world, to interact for both business and personal reasons. For many people, this requires that they spend considerable time traveling from one location to another location. More often than not, these people travel in aircraft.
Whether these people travel in private or commercial aircraft, they desire high quality entertainment during the many hours they spend within the confines of an aircraft. However, while high quality entertainment, for example, digital video with CD quality sound, is readily available for theater and home use, the weight and size requirements for use in aircraft make it very difficult to incorporate high fidelity systems within an aircraft. This problem is especially pronounced for audio speaker assemblies when one attempts to meet the size, weight and shape requirements necessary for use in aircraft.
The aircraft industry places great priority upon component weight and size reductions. In addition, spacing and positioning of speaker assemblies is of great importance to those optimizing the operation of aircraft. The size, weight and shape of conventional terrestrial speaker assembly designs adversely affect range and payload. These concerns are notable when one attempts to make changes within smaller private jets. For example, a small increase in the weight carried by an aircraft results in a substantial increase in the fuel consumption of the aircraft. In addition, the limited space available within an aircraft dictates the use of any space within the aircraft be carefully considered by those responsible for ensuring the comfort of passengers.
Lightweight and compact audio speakers are currently available. These speakers, however, substantially compromise sound quality for reductions in size and weight. An individual wishing to add an audio system to an aircraft must make a choice between high fidelity speakers not suiting the size and weight requirements of the aircraft and lower quality speakers providing desirable size and weight characteristics.
The weight and size problems associated with the use of loudspeaker systems within aircraft are very evident when one attempts to incorporate woofers into an aircraft design. Conventional woofers employ substantial housings designed to control the manner in which sound is transmitted from the woofer. The controlled porting of sound employed in conventional woofers necessitates the construction of rather substantial housings. These housings, while controlling the transmission of sound as desired, are commonly beyond the size and weight constraints required for use within an aircraft.
A need, therefore, exists for a speaker assembly providing high fidelity sound, while also meeting the size and weight requirements of an aircraft. The present invention provides such a speaker assembly.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an aircraft including a fuselage having a passenger platform, wherein the passenger platform includes an aisle and a seating area. The aircraft further includes at least one subwoofer assembly mounted beneath the passenger platform under the aisle. The subwoofer assembly is shaped and dimensioned for positioning under the aisle. The subwoofer assembly includes a subwoofer housing having a profile shaped to substantially conform to a position beneath the passenger platform under the aisle. The subwoofer housing includes a sound port through which sound is delivered from the subwoofer assembly to a passenger compartment of the aircraft. The subwoofer assembly further including a sound driver mounted within the subwoofer housing for generating predetermined sounds.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an aircraft including a sound tube coupled to the sound port for directing sound to the passenger compartment of the aircraft.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an aircraft wherein the sound tube is adjustably coupled to the sound port in a manner permitting relative movement.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an aircraft wherein a wall links the aisle to the seating area and the wall includes an opening through which sound from the subwoofer assembly is directed.
It is also another object of the present invention to provide an aircraft including a sound tube coupled to the sound port for directing sound to the passenger compartment of the aircraft, wherein the sound tube includes a proximal end coupled to the sound port and a distal end coupled adjacent the opening in the wall.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an aircraft wherein the aisle is a center aisle and seating areas are positioned on opposite sides of the center aisle.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an aircraft wherein the subwoofer housing is made from aluminum.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a method for positioning a subwoofer assembly within an aircraft including a passenger platform, the passenger platform including an aisle and a seating area. The method is achieved by mounting a subwoofer assembly beneath the passenger platform under the aisle such that the subwoofer is hidden from the view of a passenger compartment of the aircraft and directing sound from the subwoofer to the passenger compartment of the aircraft.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a subwoofer assembly including a subwoofer housing having a sound port through which sound is delivered from the subwoofer assembly to a passenger compartment of the aircraft, a sound driver mounted within the subwoofer housing for generating predetermined sounds, and a relatively adjustable sound tube selectively coupled to the sound port.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when viewed in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which set forth certain embodiments of the invention.